Partnership
by Smiliesss
Summary: After two years, Elliot unexpectedly shows up at Olivia's doorstep. Can she find it within herself to forgive him? And even then, can their relationship ever be the same? Dick Wolf owns all characters.
1. Chapter 1

After a grueling day at work, detective Olivia Benson curled up on her couch with a glass of wine and the remote. Just as she was beginning to get comfortable, she heard a knock at the door. Setting her glass on the table, she quickly made her way to the door. When she swung it open, she was met by the familiar, yet far removed blue eyes of Elliot Stabler.

Olivia quickly slammed the door. Knowing him, and after over a decade of partnership, she did, he would probably get a kick out of her reaction. After taking a few minutes to compose herself, she opened the door and was now met with the cocky grin that only he could pull off.

Olivia wordlessly walked into her apartment, leaving her door ajar. Elliot, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, quickly followed suit, closing the door behind him. Elliot opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but she held up her hand, stopping his explanation.

" Don't. " she said, almost inaudibly, tears already threatening to spill. Her voice was thick with emotion. " Don' t show up at my apartment after two years and expect to be forgiven with a simple explanation. You have five minutes to tell me what the hell happened and why the hell you're here." she said with more confidence than she actually had.

" Liv - "

" Don't you dare, Elliot." she almost shouted.

"Olivia," she tensed at the use of her full name from his lips. It sounded so formal. Not the banter you would expect from people who had known each other for as long as they had. This was different. They weren't just friends, and they weren't just partners. There had always been something else there. Something neither one dared to speak of, let alone act on. " I screwed up." she scoffed at his word usage.

He screwed up when he had shot Jenna. What he had done afterwards was unforgivable.

" Screwed up?" she laughed harshly. " Elliot, that's an understatement. You broke me." she said, her tone softening, a tear finally escaping and rolling down her cheek. This was the first time she had ever broke completely in front of him." Before you, I was so strong..." she trailed off.

He walked over to her, hesitating slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, as she let the tears flow unhindered. She struggled at first punching him and at the same time choking out painful sobs. After a few minutes, she gave in, letting her arms fall limp against his chest. After she had calmed down, he placed his strong hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes despite her protests.

" I left because I couldn't face you. I could barely handle my own family. I didn't open up to Kathy, that's what drove us apart." her eyes dart to his left ring finger, noticing for the first time that it's bare." And I came back because I missed you, Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- **Sorry** **it** **took** **so** **long to get this up.** **I wasn't sure which direction it was going in. Please review and let me know what you think.**

_"He missed me? He missed me?" _she thought, and she was shocked. Shocked because the idea had not yet crossed her mind. The fact that Elliot Stabler, who had had the good sense to leave the Special Victims' Unit before it tore him to shreds, piece by piece, starting with his personal life, would come back. All because he missed her.

The shock only registered on her face for a brief moment before she wiped her tears and plastered on the strong, confident mask that she wore to hide herself from the pain and heartbreak that accompanied the world. But she couldn't fool him. They had been at this for way too long.

"Liv?" he questioned, because he could see right through her. The vulnerable little girl that stood, crying because she didn't know why her mother didn't love her like a mother should, behind the hard as nails, no-bullshit detective.

"No." she said simply, refusing to let him in again. So afraid that if she was to surrender her heart to him again, he would destroy it, leaving it even more fragile than the first time.

"Liv?" this time, it angered her. She didn't know why, but suddenly years of anger and resentment bubbled to the surface.

"Do you remember the first case we worked together?" of course he remembered their first case. The first time they met. The first time he fell in love. "It took so much from me. I didn't know if I could do it, El." she said, a tear rolling silently and swiftly down her cheek.

I promised myself I would never be that person again. When my mother died, I pulled it together. But when you left, you took a piece of me with you. You can't just make two years of pain dissapear." she choked out. Her voice was thick with emotion.

The realization of the pain he had inflicted hit him hard. He thought back to how betrayed he had felt when she had left. How unwilling he was to trust her again. For a split second, he felt sympathetic. That feeling soon subsided, leaving anger and resentment in its place.

"So when you leave, it's okay, but when I leave, I'm the prick? Screw you." he said, words hitting her skin like lit cigarettes. She did the only thing her abusive mother had ever taught her to do. She defended herself.

"Screw you." she retorted, and even though the subject being brooched was different and sleep deprivision may have been a contributing factor, she got a sudden feeling of deja vu.

She heard every step as he advanced. He grasped her biceps in his hands and forced her against the wall.

His hot breath sent a flood of goosebumps over her skin. His thigh was between her legs, causing her to stiffle a moan.

"Is that what you want, Olivia?" he asked, his voice low and raspy against her ear.


End file.
